Mannheim im Quadrat
das Logo M2 Die Mannheimer Innenstadt ist so angeordnet, dass nicht, wie üblich, die Straßen Namen haben, sondern die Häuserblocks einen Buchstaben und eine Zahl 'als Namen. Die Buchstaben reichen von A bis U, wobei es keine Blocks mit dem Buchstaben J gibt. Es liegen sich also an (fast) jeder Straße zwei unterschiedlich benannte Häuserblocks gegenüber. Und das auf allen vier Seiten des Blocks. Nach den Namen der Häuserblocks orientiert man sich auf der Suche meist nur nach Block und Hausnummern, also den Adressen. Die Straßen dazwischen werden je nach Sichtweise dem anliegenden Häuserblock quasi zugeordnet. Oder man beschreibt um welchen Straßenabschnitt es sich handelt, z.B. so: zwischen A4 und B4. Nur in wenigen Fällen spielt ein Straßenname im Bewusstsein der AnliegerInnen eine Rolle. fehlt Bernhard Herschel Anordnung Die Blocks westlich der Kurpfalzstraße (umgangssprachl. ''Breite Straße) tragen die Buchstaben '''A '''bis K''' (von Süd nach Nord) und die Blocks östlich der Kurpfalzstraße die Buchstaben L '''bis U''' (von Süd nach Nord). thumb|So sieht doch kein Stadtplan aus ! ? Die Zahlen (an der zweiten Stelle des Namens) beginnen an der Kurpfalzstraße mit 1 und erhöhen sich dann weg von Breiten Straße nach Osten bzw. Westen jeweils um eine Zahl (1, 2, 3, 4 usw.) . Diese Quadrate werden von den Ringstraßen und am Rhein entlang von der Bismarckstraße eingefaßt. Die wichtigsten Straßen in der City sind die Planken (Wasserturm-Achse), die Kunststraße, Freßgasse (die beiden nächsten Parallelstraßen zu den Planken) und dazu quer die Breite Straße (Rathaus-Schloss-Achse; Fortsetzung der Kurpfalzstraße nach Osten). Sie sind zum einen die Hauptstraßen mit den meisten Geschäften und unterteilen andrerseits die City in vier große Abschnitte (im Wortsinn: Stadtviertel), an die sich die Vorstädte jeweils anschließen. Der Straßenabschnitt Kaiserring des umfassenden Rings und die Bismarckstraße treffen im Südosten der City am Hauptbahnhof zusammen. Auch die Ringstraßenabschnitte (Friedrichs-, Luisenring und Parkring) sind Standort vieler Geschäfte und von großen Hotels. Details, Lage Die Quadrate erstrecken sich über die beiden Postleitzahlen 68159 und 68161. Eine vollständige Übersicht über die einzelnen Quadrate gibt es in der Kategorie:Mannheimer Quadrat. Die einzelnen Artikel enthalten Informationen zur Lage, Geschichte, wichtige Adressen, Bilder, Besonderheiten und vieles mehr. Abkürzungen: | MP = Marktplatz | HBf = Mannheim Hauptbahnhof | P.P. = Paradeplatz | __toc__ Vom Schloss bis zu den Planken (links) Die A'''- bis '''D-Quadrate A-Quadrate Die A-Quadrate gehörten zu den besten Adressen in Mannheim – hier wohnte zum Beispiel Friedrich Engelhorn, der später die BASF gründete. Außerdem befinden sich in diesen Quadraten Teile der Universität Mannheim, die historische Sternwarte, die Jesuitenkirche, das Palais Bretzenheim, einige der wenigen Gebäude, die aus der Kurfürstenzeit übrig blieben. Image:Mannheim A-Quadrate.png|A-Quadrate Image:Justizbau A1 Mannheim.jpg|Justizgebäude in A 1 Image:Unibibliothek A3 Mannheim.jpg|Universitätsbibliothek und Jesuitenkirche Image:Jesuitenkirche-Mannheim.jpg|Jesuitenkirche A 1 Das bekannteste Gebäude des A-Quadrats war das Engelhornsche Palais in A 1, 2-3 im italienischen Palazzo-Stil. Es war das Wohnhaus des Großindustriellen Friedrich Engelhorn, des Begründers der BASF. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts übernahm die Mannheimer Sparkasse das Gebäude und nutzte es bis ins Jahr 1954, bevor sie in das Quadrat D 1 umzog. Obwohl kaum beschädigt im Zweiten Weltkrieg wird das Gebäude abgerissen, um Platz zu machen für einen Neubau des * Mannheimer Landgerichts, der nahezu das ganze Quadrat A 1 einnimmt. Der Bau des Architekten Helmut Striffler fällt durch seine zimtbraune gerostete COR-TEN-Stahl-Verkleidung der Obergeschosse auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass in Deutschland ein Architekt Roststahl zur Verkleidung von Gebäuden einsetzte. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat A 2 Im Gebäude A 2, 5 ermordete der Student Karl Ludwig Sand am 23. März 1819 den russischen Staatsrat August von Kotzebue. Dieses Haus gehörte später der Familie Heinrich Lanz. Danach ging es in den Besitz der Niederbronner Schwestern über, die hier Sankt Hedwigsklinik eröffneten, ein Krankenhaus mit Entbindungsheim. Das Palais Bretzenheim im gleichen Quadrat - direkt gegenüber dem Schloss - ist eines der wichtigsten historischen Mannheimer Adelshäuser und wurde 1782 bis 1788 nach Plänen des Hofarchitekten Peter Anton von Verschaffelt errichtet. In diesem Gebäude hatte der Kurfürst Carl Theodor seine Maitresse, die Tänzerin Josepha Seyffert-Heydeck und ihre vier gemeinsamen Kinder untergebracht, denen Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart hier Klavierunterricht erteilte. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat A 3 Hinter dem Palais Bretzenheim in A 3, 1-8 steht die 1986-1988 erbaute Universitätsbibliothek von Gottfried Böhm und Jürgen Minkus. Das Bibliotheksgebäude mit Lesesaal und Hörsaal steht auf einem Grundstück, das bis zur Zerstörung im Zweiten Weltkrieg mit der ehemaligen Sodalitätskirche bebaut war. Auffallende Details sind die in Beton gegossenen Baumskulpturen, die als sichtbare Stützen Architektur- und Stadtmotive zeigen. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat A 4 In A 4 stehen sowohl die Jesuitenkirche (A 4, 3) und die Mannheimer Sternwarte als auch das Ursulinen-Gymnasium. Die ehemalige Jesuitenkirche ist heute eine katholische Pfarrkirche, die den Heiligen Ignaz und Franz Xaver geweiht ist und 1738-1760 unter dem Hofbaumeister Alessandro Galli da Bibiena gebaut wurde. Die monumentale Kirche mit Doppelturmfassade wird immer wieder als die bedeutendste Barockkirche in Südwestdeutschland bezeichnet. Das kann aber auch ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass es in Südwestdeutschland nicht so viele bedeutende Barockkirchen gibt. Die ehemalige Sternwarte in A 4,6 entstand auf Betreiben des Jesuitenpaters und Hofastronomen Christian Mayer im Auftrag Kurfürst Karl Theodors. Das Gebäude ist exakt nach den vier Himmelsrichtungen orientiert und steht deshalb schräg zur Jesuitenkirche. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat A 5 A 5, das jüngste „Quadrat“ wird von Seminargebäuden der Universität Mannheim eingenommen. Sie wurden in räumlicher Nähe zu den Universitätseinrichtungen im Schloss errichtet und stehen auf einem Gelände, das Teil des Schlossgartens war, aber durch Straßen und Brückenzubringer abgeschnitten wurde. Seit 2006 befindet sich im Quadrat A 5 auch das Mannheimer Zentrum für Europäische Sozialforschung, welches sich bislang gemeinsam mit dem Zentrum für Europäische Wirtschaftsforschung im Quadrat L7 befand. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Straße zwischen den A- und B-Quadraten Straße Die Straße zwischen den A-Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… B-Quadrate Image:Mannheim B-Quadrate.png|B-Quadrate Image:Universitaetsgebaeude und Rhenania in Mannheim.jpg|Universitätsgebäude B 6 Bild:Friedrich-Hecker-1.jpg|Friedrich Hecker Image:Schillerdenkmal Mannheim.jpg|Schiller-Denkmal am Standort des alten Nationaltheaters B 1 In B 1 ist das „Heckerhaus" erhalten, in dem der Revolutionär Friedrich Hecker als Obergerichtsadvokat und badischer Landtagsabgeordneter wohnte. Er hatte dort auch Besuch von Hoffmann von Fallersleben. Mit seinem wilden Bart und seinem „Heckerhut" war er die Symbolfigur des Volksaufstandes von 1848. Hecker floh in die Schweiz und später in die Vereinigten Staaten, dennoch wurde weiterhin das "Heckerlied" gesungen: ::„Wenn die Fürsten fragen: ,Lebt der Hecker noch?' Sollt ihr ihnen sagen: ,Ja, er hänget hoch. Er hängt an keinem Baume, er hängt an keinem Strick, sondern an dem Traume der roten Republik`". * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat B 2 In B 2 wohnte Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, als er im Jahr 1763 als Siebenjähriger vor dem Kurfürsten in Schwetzingen spielte. In B 2, 1 steht die Darleihkasse, in B 2, 12 eines der wenigen Mannheimer Barockhäuser. Zwischen den beiden Barockhäusern in B 2, 12 und B 2, 14, auf einem nur 7,5 Meter breiten Trümmergrundstück errichtete der Architekt Helmut Striffler Anfang der 1970er Jahre das Wohn- und Geschäftshaus eines privaten Bauherren. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat B 3 In B 3, am Schillerplatz, stand das alte Nationaltheater, in dem Die Räuber von Friedrich Schiller 1782 uraufgeführt wurde. Hier spielten die Schauspieler Albert Bassermann und August Wilhelm Iffland. Als Intendanten wirkten hier Wilhelm Furtwängler und Eugen Jochum. In der Nacht vom 5. auf 6. den September 1943, eine Vorstellung von Webers Der Freischütz stand an, wurde es durch die Royal Air Force bombardiert und brannte völlig aus. Es wurde an anderer Stelle, die verkehrsgünstiger lag, neu gebaut. Auf dem Schillerplatz steht neben einer Schillerstatue auch ein Denkmal für die Arbeit der Trümmerfrauen beim Wiederaufbau. Im Eckhaus B 4, 1, wohnte im Jahre 1810 Carl Maria von Weber. B 4, 1- 5 ist heute eine moderne Wohnanlage. Aloysia Weber, die Cousine des Komponisten, die in den A-Quadraten wohnte, bekam oft Besuch von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Mozart heiratete später Aloysias Schwester Constanze. In B 4, 9 und B 4 10–10a stehen ehemalige Tresor- und Bürogebäude der Rheinische Kreditbank, die von Albert Speer im Jahr 1905 geplant wurden. Der Anbau ist heute Depot des Reiß-Engelhorn-Museums. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat B 5 In B 5, 7 befindet sich das Museum Schillerhaus des Reiß-Engelhorn-Museums. Während seiner Zeit in Mannheim lebte Friedrich Schiller an verschiedenen Orten. Seine letzte Wohnung befand sich von 1783 bis 1785 wohl im Hölzelschen Haus in B 5, 8 (9?), das allerdings heute nicht mehr erhalten ist. Als im Jahr 1784 Schillers Vertrag am Mannheimer Theater nicht verlängert wird und seine Stuttgart Gläubiger ihn bedrängten, drohte ihm ein Prozess. In dieser Zwangslage kratzt sein Vermieter, Anton Hölzel, sein Erspartes zusammen und streckt ihm die benötigte Summe vor. Die Familie Hölzel war ihm nämlich dankbar dafür dass der gelernte Mediziner Schiller ihren Sohn von einer schweren Krankheit geheilt hat. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat B 6 B 7 Straße zwischen den B-und C-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den B-Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… C-Quadrate Image:Mannheim C-Quadrate.png|C-Quadrate Image:List-Schule Mannheim Fassade.jpg|List-Schule mit Reiterfigur des Stadtgründers Friedrich I. Image:Geburtshaus Alfred Delp in Mannheim.jpg|Geburtshaus Alfred Delps Bild:Mannheim-Zeughaus.jpg|Reiss-Engelhorn-Museen im Zeughaus C 1 In C 1, 2 an der Breiten Straße wohnte die ehemalige Fürstin Katarine von Saarbrücken unter dem Titel Gräfin von Ottweiler von 1795 bis 1829. Katharina Margareta von Ludwigsburg (1784 – 1829) war eine ehemalige Gänsemagd, die Erbprinz Ludwig von Nassau-Saarbrücken zu seiner zweiten Ehefrau machte und als Reichsgräfin von Ottweiler in den Adelsstand erhob. Auf Grund ihrer einfachen Herkunft wurde sie vom Volk Gänsegretel genannt. Sie war als verschrobene Person bekannt. Sie umgab sich mit einer großen Zahl von Katzen, weshalb sie auch den Beinamen „Katzengräfin" erhielt. Im gleichen Quadrat, C 1, 6-7, direkt am Paradeplatz befindet sich heute die Buchhandlung Kober und Löffler Fachbuch, deren Besonderheit die zweimal jährlich veranstaltete Lesenacht ist, bei der die Besucher bis spät in die Nacht in den Büchern stöbern können. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat C 2 C 3 Viele Gasthäuser in den B- und C-Quadraten behaupten, dass Friedrich Schiller bei ihnen eingekehrt sein sollte, so das Weinhaus Hunzinger ("Fliegender Holländer") in C 3, 20. Mit den Getränken dort scheint er sehr zufrieden gewesen zu sein: „A feins Weinle" soll seine Äußerung über die Weinkarte gewesen sein. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat C 4 In C 4, 9b steht das Palais Cunzmann. Das Haus diente seit 1873 als Gaststätte in der Nähe des ehemaligen Nationaltheaters. Daher hat es den bis heute erhaltenen Namen „Zwischenakt". Später war es Sitz der Volksbank, heute befindet sich dort das Institut für internationale Kunst- und Kulturgeschichte des Reiß-Engelhorn-Museums. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat C 5 In C 5 befindet sich das Museum Zeughaus für Kunst-, Stadt- und Theatergeschichte des Reiß-Engelhorn-Museums. Das 1778 von Peter Anton von Verschaffelt errichtete Zeughaus war Ausrüstungskammer der kurpfälzischen Armee, später Kaserne, dann Ausstellungshalle des Gewerbevereins und zuletzt Pfandhaus. Nach der Zerstörung im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde es im Jahr 1957 wieder hergestellt und beherbergte als Carl-Reiß-Museum die Mannheimer stadtgeschichtlichen und völkerkundlichen Sammlungen. Grundlage war die Stiftung des Mannheimer Mäzens Carl Reiß und seiner Schwester, die der Stadt im Jahr 1913 sechs Millionen Mark vermachten. Auf dem Toulonplatz (benannt nach der Partnerstadt Toulon) vor dem Zeughaus ist der Grundriss der ehemaligen Garnisonskirche im Pflaster markiert. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat C 6 In C 6, 1 befindet sich die Friedrich-List-Schule, eine Gewerbeschule und Wirtschaftsgymnasium, die früher Kurfürst-Friedrich-Schule hieß. Obwohl das Gebäude schon 1906 fertig war, erfolgte die Einweihung erst 1907, zum 300. Stadtjubiläum Mannheims. Bei diesem Anlass wurde auch das Fassadenrelief mit der Reiterfigur des Stadtgründers Kurfürst Friedrich enthüllt, nach dem die Schule ihren früheren Namen hatte. Ein städtebaulicher Akzent ist der fünfgeschossige turmförmige Eckbau an den Zeughausplanken. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat C 7 Am Haus C 7, dem ehemaligen „''Wöchnerinnenasyl Luisenheim''“ wurde am 15. September 2003, den 97. Geburtstag Alfred Delps, der hier geboren wurde, eine Gedenktafel enthüllt, auf der es unter anderem heißt: „Es sollen einmal andere glücklicher leben dürfen, weil wir gestorben sind!“ Dies waren die Worte, die Delp niederschrieb, nachdem im Januar 1945 das Todesurteil gegen ihn verkündet worden war. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat C 8 Dieses Quadrat ist neben den Quadraten in der L-Reihe das einzige Quadrat, das eine Nummer höher als 7 hat. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Straße zwischen den C-und D-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den C-Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… D-Quadrate Image:Mannheim D-Quadrate.png|D-Quadrate Bild:Ladenburg-bank-1.JPG|Bankhaus Ladenburg in D 3, 12 Image:Reiss-Museum Mannheim Portal.jpg|Reiss-Engelhorn-Museen Image:Pyramide vor dem Reiss-Museum.jpg|Pyramide vor dem Reiss-Museum D 1 Die D-Quadrate beginnen an der Ecke zum Paradeplatz. Hier stand der „''Pfälzer Hof''", eines der ersten Hotels der Stadt, zu dessen prominenten Gästen einstmals Zar Paul I. zählte, der hier noch als Kronprinz im Jahr 1782 übernachtete. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart wohnte mit seiner Mutter im „''Pfälzer Hof''" bis der Aufenthalt dort für die beiden zu teuer wurde. Sie saßen oft frierend im Zimmer, weil sie für das Brennholz extra zahlen mussten. In D 1, 4-8 steht das Gebäude des Bekleidungs-Kaufhauses C&A. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat D 2 Im Quadrat D 2 befand sich die Buchhandlung Schwan, die neben Löffler als Erste Friedrich Schillers Stück Räuber druckte (Erstausgabe: Mannheim: Schwan'sche Buchhandlung, 1782). * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat D 3 Im Quadrat D 3 absolvierte Friedrich Engelhorn seine Lehre als Goldschmied. Im Bankhaus Ladenburg "W. H. Ladenburg & Söhne", einem Vorgänger der Deutschen Bank schloss Engelhorn 30 Jahre später mit dem Bankier Ladenburg und einigen anderen Persönlichkeiten den Gesellschaftsvertrag, der zur Gründung der BASF führte. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat D 4 In D 4, 9/10 befindet sich das Städtische Leihamt Mannheim, das bereits im Jahr 1809 mit Genehmigung des Großherzogs Carl Friedrich von Baden gegründet wurde. Das Leihhaus sollte dem wucherischen Treiben der privaten Pfandleiher entgegenwirken und damit "dem Besten der bedürftigen Volksklasse dienen". Es ist das größte kommunale Leihamt in Deutschland. Von ehemals 35 Leihämtern sind heute nur noch vier in Betrieb. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat D 5 In D 5 befindet sich das Museum für Archäologie und Kulturen der Welt des Reiß-Engelhorn-Museums. Hier finden auch wechselnde Sonderausstellungen statt. Vor dem Museum steht ein Kunstwerk mit eingemauerten Fundstücken aus den Trümmern des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Hier ist auch eine Tafel eingelassen, auf der das in Mannheim gern zitierte Goethe-Zitat aus dem Epos Hermann und Dorothea steht: "Darum hab ich gewünscht, es solle sich Hermann auf Reisen Bald begeben und sehn zum wenigsten Straßburg und Frankfurt Und das freundliche Mannheim, das gleich und heiter gebaut ist." * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat D 6 In D 6 befinden sich das Curt-Engelhorn-Zentrum Archäometrie gGmbH und die Curt-Engelhorn-Stiftung des Reiß-Engelhorn-Museums. Das Curt-Engelhorn-Zentrum Archäometrie befasst sich mit Archäometrie, einer Disziplin der naturwissenschaftlichen Archäologie zur Klärung von archäologischen sowie kunst- und kulturgeschichtlichen Fragen mit Methoden der Naturwissenschaft. In D 6, 3 befindet sich die Klapsmühl' Kleinkunstbühne, ein lokales Kabarett-Theater. In der Gaststätte „''Silberner Schlüssel''" in D 6, 11 wurde der Mannheimer Bürgermeister Heinrich Christian Diffené geboren und im Jahr 1840 die "Mannheimer Liedertafel" gegründet, bei der nur Mitglied werden konnte, wer ein Lied entweder dichten, komponieren oder singen konnte. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat D 7 In D 7, 5 steht das Haus Schott, in D 7, 8 das Elisabeth-Gymnasium, eine Mädchenrealschule. Das so genannte "Elisabeth" wurde 1863 von fortschrittlichen Mannheimer Bürgern gegründet und ist seit dem Jahr 1905 in einem Gebäude untergebracht, das von dem Stadtbaumeister Richard Perrey gebaut wurde. Es ist benannt nach Catharina Elisabeth Goethe, der Mutter Johann Wolfgang Goethes. In D 7, 8 ?? stand das spätklassizistische Bassermannsche Haus aus der Zeit vor 1840, das 1902/03 zu Gunsten einer höheren Mädchen- und Mädchenrealschule abgebrochen wurde. Das Bassermannsche Haus wurde 1829 von Jakob Friedrich Dyckerhoff für Friedrich und Wilhelmine Bassermann erbaut, wofür drei alte Häuser abgerissen werden mussten. Friedrich Daniel Bassermann zog im Jahr 1848 als Abgeordneter in die Frankfurter Paulskirche ein. Das Scheitern der Reformen konnte er nie verwinden und so begann er 1855 am gleichen Tag Suizid, als seine Eltern ihre goldene Hochzeit feierten. Er blieb in Erinnerung als ein aufrechter Bürger, auch wenn das Wort von den Bassermannschen Gestalten, Anderes glauben lässt, da es von seinen politischen Gegnern verdreht wurde. Eigentlich hatte Bassermann 1848 in der Frankfurter Nationalversammlung über die Zustände in Berlin gesagt: "Spät kam ich an, durchwanderte aber noch die Straßen und muß gestehen, daß mich die Bevölkerung, welche ich auf denselben, namentlich in der Nähe des Sitzungslokals der Stände, erblickte, erschreckte. Ich sah hier Gestalten die Straße bevölkern, die ich nicht schildern will. Diese Aussage sollte beweisen, dass Bassermann die materiellen Probleme des Großteils der Bevölkerung nicht sehen wolle. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat |Zum Inhaltsverzeichnis | A- bis D-Qua. | L- bis O-Qua. | P- bis U-Qua. | Breite Straße, die Straße zwischen den D-und E-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den D-Quadraten ist eine der wenigen Straßen mit Namen: nämlich einem offiziellen Rheinstraße und einem üblichen Alltags-Namen: die Breite Straße. Denn diese Straße teilt die Stadtviertel in Nord- und Südhälfte. Besonderheiten: …… Von den Planken bis zum Neckar (links) Die E'''- bis '''K-Quadrate E-Quadrate Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen die Quadrate P 1'''bis P 7'. Image:Mannheim E-Quadrate.png|E-Quadrate Image:Technisches Rathaus in Mannheim.jpg|technisches Rathaus Image:Cafe Herdegen Mannheim.jpg|Café Herrdegen Image:Friedensengel Mannheim.jpg|„''Mannheimer Friedensengel“ von Gerhard Marcks E 1 Im Quadrat E1 stand das jüdische Kaufhaus Wronker, das sich gegen den Diebstahl seiner Bestecke im Erfrischungsraum zu schützen versuchte, indem es auf den Griffen die Aufschrift "Gestohlen bei Wronker" eingravieren ließ. 1934 übernahm Kaufhaus Hansa (Hertie) das Geschäft und nahm später sogar das ganze Quadrat E 1 ein. Als Hertie 1994 von der Karstadt AG übernommen wurde, bedeutete dies das Ende des Kaufhauses. Es wurde 1995 geschlossen. Das Gebäude wurde entkernt, teilweise abgebrochen und als Geschäfts- und Bürohaus wieder aufgebaut. Heute befindet sich in E1 die ABW (Akademie für Betriebswirtschaft und Welthandelssprachen) sowie die Geschäfte H&M, Esprit, Deichmann, New Yorker und Rossmann. In den oberen Stockwerken befindet sich die Fitness Company. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat E 2 In E2, 8 befindet sich die Konditorei Herrdegen, die nach überliefertem Rezept seit dem 19. Jahrhundert den Mannheimer Dreck herstellt. Im Haus „''Zum goldenen Leuchter''" in E 2, 5 gründete Tobias Löffler im Jahr 1766 seine heute noch bestehende Buchhandlung. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat E 3 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat E 4 Die Grundstücke E 4, 12 – 16 nimmt die Börse ein. Die 1862 gegründete Mannheimer Börse hatte über drei Jahrzehnte kein eigenes Versammlungslokal und musste deshalb mehrfach den Standort wechseln bevor sie hier ihren eigenen Bau errichtete. Die eigens gegründete Börsenbau-AG erwarb vier Grundstücke und ließ die hier stehenden Gebäude, darunter den Großen Mayerhof und das Hotel Portugal abreißen, um einen repräsentativen Großbau der Zeit um 1900 zu errichten. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat E 5 Das Technische Rathaus in E 5 wurde 1936 in dem beim Plankendurchbruch niedergelegten Quadrat E 5 errichtet und zeigt Merkmale der neuklassizistischen Repräsentationsbauten des Nationalsozialismus. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, der Grundriss des Rathauses hat die Form des Buchstabens "H". * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat E 6 In E 6, befindet sich das katholische Bürgerhospital mit der von Peter Anton von Verschaffelt erbauten Spitalkirche. Das 1773 als Armen- und Nothaus gegründete Hospital ist seit 1784 hier ansässig. Laut Statut galt es „''der Pflege katholischer armer Kranker und Notleidenden''". In den Anfangsjahren gab es Notleidende erster, zweiter und dritter Klasse. Zur ersten gehörten die Insassen „''aus dem dahiesigen Bürgerstand''", zur zweiten diejenigen aus der Dienerschaft und zur dritten „''Insassen aus der Klasse der Dienstboten katholischer Bürger sowohl als auch katholischer öffentlicher Diener''". In den 1930er Jahren stand das Bürgerhospital der Verbreiterung Planken im Wege und entstand in den Jahren 1937 - 1939 um mehrere Meter versetzt neu. Ebenfalls in E 6, hinter der Kirche des Bürgerhospitals, steht der „''Mannheimer Friedensengel“ eine Plastik des Bildhauers Gerhard Marcks, die im Jahr 1983 von ihrem Standort in B 4 am Eingang der „''Kalten Gass“ bei der Jesuitenkirche hierher verlegt wurde. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat E 7 In E 7, 20 stand die Reiß'sche Villa, in der Konsul Carl Reiß mit seiner Schwester Anna wohnte. Die Villa Reiß in E 7, 20, gelangte 1915 durch testamentarische Verfügung in den Besitz der Stadtgemeinde und wurde für einige Jahre die Dienstvilla des Mannheimer Oberbürgermeisters. E 7, 23-24 sind zwei Jugendstilhäuser. 18 Jahre nach Errichtung seines Wohn- und Atelierhauses schuf Carlfried Mutschler zusammen mit Joachim Langner auf dem benachbarten Eckgrundstück in E 7, 5 ein zweites Wohn- und Bürohaus. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Straße zwischen den E-und F-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den E-Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… F-Quadrate Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen in dieser Linie die Quadrate Q 1'''bis Q 7'. Image:Mannheim F-Quadrate.png|F-Quadrate Image:Marktplatz Mannheim.jpg|Altes Rathaus und St. Sebastian-Kirche Bild:Mannheimer-Hauptsynagoge-1.jpg|alte Mannheimer Synagoge, 1855 Image:Synagoge Mannheim Portal.jpg|neue Mannheimer Synagoge F 1 F 1, 5-6 nehmen die beiden zusammengebauten Gebäude des Alten Rathauses und der katholischen St. Sebastian-Kirche ein. Das ab 1700 errichtete Rathaus wurde auf Wunsch des Kurfürsten mit der katholischen Sebastianskirche verbunden, und zeigte somit den Wechsel vom protestantischen zum katholischen Zweig der Kurfürsten architektonisch an. Der repräsentativen Gestaltung entsprach, dass Rathaus und Kirche die für Mannheim charakteristische Mittelturmfassade erhielten. Neben der Hauptsynagoge besaß Mannheim so genannte Klausen, jüdische Lehr- oder Schulhäuser, die dem Thora- und Talmud-Studium dienten. Die bedeutendste war die nach ihrem Gründer benannte ''Lemle-Moses-Klaussynagoge. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat F 2 An der Ecke von F 2 stand die Mannheimer Synagoge, die in der Reichskristallnacht 1938 niedergebrannt wurde. Die 1670 erstmals erwähnte Hauptsynagoge in F 2, 13 sowie die Klaus-Synagoge in F 1, 11 diente Anfang der 1930er Jahre einer judischen Gemeinde von 6.500 Personen als religiöser Mittelpunkt. F 3 Im Haus des Hofkammerrats Anton Joseph Serrarius, in F 3, 5 wohnte vom 10. Dezember 1777 bis zur Abreise nach Paris im März 1778 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mit seiner Mutter. Statt Mietzahlungen unterrichtet er dessen Stieftochter Therese Pierron am Klavier. Hier schrieb Mozart die meisten seiner Mannheimer Kompositionen. Einen großen Teil des Quadrats F 3 nimmt heute die neue Mannheimer Synagoge und das jüdische Gemeindezentrum ein. Der Wunsch der Stadt nach einer Wiederbelebung des brach liegenden Viertels und der Schaffung preisgünstiger Wohnungen führte dazu, dass das Bauprogramm um Ladengeschäfte, Kindergärten Alten-, Studenten- und Sozialwohnungen erweitert wurde. Die an der Nordseite des Quadrats stehende Synagoge ist von einem fünf Stockwerke hohen Wohn- und Geschäftshaus U-förmig umschlossen. F 4 F 5 F 6 F 7 In F7 befand sich seit 1661 der ehemalige jüdische Friedhof. Im Jahr 1839, als sich Stadt und Synagogenrat auf die Gründung eines neuen Friedhofs im Anschluss an den in Planung befindlichen städtischen Hauptfriedhof einigten, wurde auch der jüdische Friedhof verlegt. Straße zwischen den F-und G-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den F-Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… muster am. : G-Quadrate Image:Mannheim G-Quadrate.png|G-Quadrate Image:Marktplatzbrunnen Mannheim.jpg|Marktplatzbrunnen Image:Trinitatiskirche in Mannheim von Schlichten-Klauber.jpg|alte Trinitatiskirche Image:Trinitatiskirche Mannheim Turm.jpg|neue Trinitatiskirche G 1 Hier findet bis in die Gegenwart der Mannheimer Markt statt. Beim Wiederaufbau ab 1700 verlor der Marktplatz durch die Ausdehnung der Stadt nach Süden seine ursprünglich zentrale Lage. Neues Zentrum wurde der Paradeplatz in O 1. Der Brunnen im der Mitte des Marktplatzes wurde der Stadt Mannheim im Jahr 1767 von Kurfürst Karl Theodor geschenkt. Die Brunnenfiguren aus dem Jahr 1719 waren allerdings ursprünglich nicht für Mannheim, sondern für den Heidelberger Schlossgarten entstanden. Für die Aufstellung in Mannheim wurden sie überarbeitet und ergänzt. Auf dem Marktplatz, G 1, stand früher als Ausdruck der Herrschergewalt der Galgen. Am 10. Mai 1933 verbrannten die Nationalsozialisten hier zu Beginn ihrer Herrschaft die ihnen mißliebigen Bücher. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat G 2 In der Gastwirtschaft „Drei Könige" stieg am 30. September 1815 Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bei seinem siebten Besuch der Stadt Mannheim zusammen mit seinem Gönner Großherzog Carl August ab. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat G 3 G 4 Die ehemals lutherische Trinitatiskirche in G 4, 1-4 aus den Jahren 1704-06 war neben dem alten Rathaus und der katholischen Kirche am Marktplatz eines der ältesten Gebäude der Stadt. Auf ihrer Barockorgel spielte schon Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Überfüllt war die Kirche bei den Gottesdiensten von Pfarrer Erwin Eckert, der den »''Religiösen Sozialisten''" angehörte und später Kommunist wurde. Bis zu ihrer Zerstörung im Zweiten Weltkrieg war sie im Unterschied zum heutigen Bau nach Norden ausgerichtet, mit einem gedrungenen Glockenturm. Nachdem sie 1943 bis auf Reste der Umfassungsmauer zerstört worden war, sollte eine gänzlich neue Kirche entstehen. Der Architekt Helmut Striffler schuf eine konsequent moderne Kirche, die von Architekturkritikern hoch gelobt wurde aber von der Kirchengemeinde wenig geliebt wird. Der 57 Meter hohe Turm ist weithin sichtbar. G 5 Die Wohnanlagen der Gemeinnützigen Baugesellschaft in G 5/G 6 entstanden als parallel gestellte Zeilen. G 6 In G 6 stand das Apollotheater. Es wurde im Jahr 1897 errichtet und im Jahr 1935 im Rahmen der Altstadtsanierung abgerissen. Hier gastierte unter Anderem der Jongleur Enrico Rastelli, die Filmschauspielerin Asta Nielsen, der Humorist Otto Reutter und der Sänger Richard Tauber. An Stelle der alten Häuser traten Blockrandbauten mit Innenhöfen. 1935 musste das "Apollo" der nationalsozialistischen Stadtplanung weichen. Unter dem Slogan „''Auflockerung, Auflichtung und Gesundung der Altstadt''" wurde in den Jahren 1933 bis 1937 das gesamte Quadrat G 6 abgerissen und neu bebaut. G 7 In G 7 befanden sich um 1900 zahlreiche Tabakfirmen, in denen Arbeiterinnen Zigaretten herstellten. Das "Quadrat" fällt auf dem Stadtplan auf, da es durch eine Stichstraße fast in zwei Hälften aufgeteilt ist. In G 7, 18 unterhielt der Islamische Bund Mannheim seit dem Jahr 1972 eine Hinterhaus-Moschee. Als die Stadt Mannheim das Quadrat 1984 zum Sanierungsgebiet erklärte, musste ein Ersatz gefunden werden, was letztlich zum Bau der Yavuz-Sultan-Selim-Moschee im gegenüber liegenden Stadtteil Jungbusch führte. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Straße zwischen den G-und H-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den G-Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… H-Quadrate Die H- und I-Quadrate, sowie die S- und T-Quadrate lagen zur Kurfürstenzeit im Schatten der Festungsmauer, die damals noch Mannheim umgab. Image:Mannheim H-Quadrate.png|H-Quadrate Image:H 7 in Mannheim.jpg|Friseurladen in H 7: "Haar Sieben" Image:Familien Swansea-Platz Mannheim.jpg|türkische Familien auf dem Swansea-Platz Image:H7 und Liebfrauenkirche Mannheim.jpg|H 7 mit Blick auf die Liebfrauenkirche Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen in dieser Linie die Quadrate S 1 bis''' S 7'. H 1 Die zum Marktplatz liegenden Häuser in G 2 und H 1 stammen aus der Kurfürstenzeit und bilden zusammen mit dem Marktplatz sowie dem Rathaus und der Sebasianskirche eine architektonische Einheit. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim ''Artikel zum Quadrat H 2 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat H 3 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat H 4 Die Gebäude in H 4 wurden – ebenso wie in J 5 und J 4 in den 1970er Jahren abgerissen, um „ungesunde Nutzungsstrukturen“ zu beseitigen. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat H 5 In H 5, 9 stand bis in die 1970er Jahre das so genannte „Henkerhaus“, das zweitälteste Baudenkmal der Innenstadt, das einen Neubau weichen musste. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat H 6 Einen großen Teil des Quadrats H 6 nimmt der Swansea-Platz ein, der nach Swansea, der walisischen Partnerstadt Mannheims benannt ist. Er ist der größte Kinderspielplatz in der Innenstadt. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat H 7 1977 wurde das Quadrat H 7 als Teil der westlichen Unterstadt zum Sanierungsgebiet erklärt. In H 7, 1 schuf der Architekt Theo Seiler ein modernes Geschäftshaus, das ein Beispiel für die Rezeption der Architektur der 1950er Jahre im postmodern geprägten Bauen der 1980er Jahre ist. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Straße zwischen den H-und i-Quadraten Die Straße zwischen den H- und den i (I-)Quadraten …… Besonderheiten: …… - Achtung: Es gibt als Ort kein Jot-Quadrat in MA J-Quadrate Es gibt keine J-Quadrate. Das große I an den Schildern sieht nur aus wie ein J! … um Verwechslungen mit I-Quadraten (L wie Ludwig) vorzubeugen. Auswärtige sind irritiert durch diese Schreibweise, wie das folgende Zitat zeigt: :"Die Quadrate reichen von A bis U. J (Jot) gibt es nicht. Wenn jemand statt “I fünf” “Jot fünf” sagt, lacht der Einheimische. Natürlich fehlen Ä, Ö, Ü, ß." Zitiert aus: Thomas Baumann: Quadratschädel. Ein Leitfaden für Mannheim und den Rest. Image:Mannheim I-Quadrate.png|I-Quadrate Image:Strassenname i7 Mannheim.jpg|Straßenschild Image:J 3 Mannheim Spielstrasse.jpg|Spielstraße in J 3 Image:ZI in Mannheim.jpg|ZI (Zentralinstitut für Seelische Gesundheit) J 1 J 1 gehörte wie K 1 zum Bereich des ehemaligen Neckartors, des größten der drei Stadttore, das schon im Jahr 1723 errichtet wurde. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat J 2 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat J 3 Durch die „''Schiefe Gasse''", welche J 3 und J 4 schräg durchschnitten entstanden dreieckige Quadrate, die die Namen J 3a und J 4 a erhielten. Der J 3-Platz ist die einzige Spielstraße in der Mannheimer Innenstadt. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat J 4 In J 4 und J 5 befindet sich das Zentralinstitut für Seelische Gesundheit, eine renommierte psychiatrische Klinik mit angeschlossenem Forschungsinstitut. Das Quadrat J 4 war vorher durch eine Gasse in J 4 und J 4 a aufgeteilt. Der Standort innerhalb der Mannheimer Quadrate wurde gewählt, um die Patienten besser in die soziale Umwelt zu integrieren. Die Stadtverwaltung verband mit der Errichtung des Instituts das Ziel, die westliche Unterstadt aufzuwerten. Nach Abriss von zwanzig Häusern entstand ein Hochhaus mit acht Stockwerken, das über beide Quadrate greift, denn die Stadtplaner versuchten damals die Struktur des Stadtgrundrisses aufzulösen. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat J 5 In J 5, 6 wurden 1970 die vermutlich letzten Beispiele für die typische Mannheimer Hofanlage mit Holzgalerien abgerissen. J 6 Bereits in den 1920er Jahren nahm der stehende und ruhende Verkehr so stark zu, dass nach Möglichkeiten der Entlastung gesucht wurde. 1928 wurde die von einem privaten Unternehmen geführte Jungbusch-Garage in J 6, 5 eröffnet, die damals so ungewöhnlich war, dass die Lokalpresse sie einer Erwähnung wert fand: :"Seit einigen Tagen ist eine architektonisch wie technische mustergültige Hochbau-Garage, die erste in Deutschland, die Boxen über einander angeordnet enthält, dem Betrieb übergeben worden." Das heute nicht mehr erhaltene zweistöckige Parkhaus mit getrennter Ein- und Ausfahrt bot 400 Automobilen Platz, die nicht über Rampen in das nächste Stockwerk gefahren, sondern mit Aufzügen befördert wurden. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat J 7 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat K-Quadrate Die Quadrate K und U waren zur Kurfürstenzeit noch nicht vorhanden, denn über sie zogen sich die Mauern der Festung hinweg. Auch nach der Schleifung der Mauer im Jahr 1799 dauerte es lange, bis hier die ersten Häuser errichtet wurden, denn der Stadtgraben war noch nicht zugeschüttet, was an heißen Tagen für die Gesundheit riskant war. Die ersten Häuser wurden in den K-Quadraten nach 1850 erbaut und zwar in K 1 und K 4. Der Hauptteil der Bebauung erfolgte erst zwischen 1881 und 1890. Image:Mannheim K-Quadrate.png|K-Quadrate Image:K 5 Mannheim.jpg|Quadrat K 5 Image:Kurpfalzpassage Mannheim Lichthof.jpg|Kurpfalzpassage mit MVV-Kundenzentrum in K 1 Image:K 7 Mannheim Durchblick.jpg|Stadtverwaltung in K 7 mit Durchblick auf die Moschee K 1 In K 1, 5-6 ist der Bernadushof. Durch K 1, 7 zieht sich die Kurpfalzpassage. Hier befindet sich auch das Kundenzentrum der MVV GmbH, der Mannheimer Versorgungs- und Verkehrsgesellschaft mbH. Die Errichtung dieses Kunden- und Informationszentrums wurde als Chance zur Aufwertung der nordwestlichen Unterstadt gesehen und gab Anlass, die Planung auszuweiten, um am nördlichen Eingang zur Innenstadt ein repräsentatives Wohn- und Geschäftshaus zu errichten. Mit dem Entwurf wurden die Mannheimer Architekten Karl Schmucker und Andreas Plattner betraut. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat K 2 In K 2,6 befand sich die ehemalige jüdische Schule. In K 2, im Winkel einer vorspringenden Bastion, gab es früher einen katholischen Friedhof. K 3 K 4 K 5 In K 5, in einem dreistöckigen denkmalgeschützten Altbau, steht die Johannes-Kepler-Schule inmitten eines multikulturell geprägten Stadtviertels. Von K 5 bis zur Weststadt zog sich der so genannte „Pestbuckel" hinüber. Als die Pest im Jahr 1666 ausbrach, wurden hier die Toten in einem Massengrab begraben. Auf diesen Pestbuckel errichtete später Friedrich Engelhorn im Jahr 1848 eine Gasfabrik. K 6 K 7 In K 7 befindet sich im ehemaligen Verwaltungsgebäude der Wasser-, Gas-und Elektrizitätswerke das Ordnungsamt der Mannheimer Stadtverwaltung. Die Verwaltung der städtischen Wasser-, Gas- und Elektrizitätswerke wurde 1922-26 errichtet und in der Neuen Mannheimer Zeitung vom 19. Oktober 1929 als würdige Repräsentantin eines kommunalen Großbetriebs bezeichnet, die raumtechnisch und in Bezug auf die Innenausstattung allen berechtigten Bedürfnissen Rechnung trage. |Zum Inhaltsverzeichnis | A- bis D-Qua. | E- bis K-Qua. | P- bis U-Qua. | Vom Schloss bis zu den Planken (rechts) Die L'''- bis '''O-Quadrate L-Quadrate Die Quadrate L 7 bis L 15 beiderseits der Bismarckstraße erstanden erst Ende der 1880er Jahre. Hier errichteten wohlhabende Mannheimer Familien, wie die Fabrikanten Giulini und Vögele, ihre Villen. Zusätzlich zu den Quadraten, welche eigentlich in der L-Zeile liegen, zählen zu den L-Quadraten auch die Quadrate zwischen Schloss und Hauptbahnhof (also auch die Quadrate, die auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Schloss liegen). Somit gibt es sogar ein Quadrat namens L15. :"Alle Quadrate liegen innerhalb des Rings …, nein, L nur teilweise, ab L5 sind die ungeraden außerhalb, an der Bismarckstraße. Zudem gibt es 15-mal L statt der üblichen sieben Male, C ist mit C8 auch eines zu viel, dafür reicht A nur bis fünf." Zitiert aus: Thomas Baumann: Quadratschädel. Ein Leitfaden für Mannheim und den Rest. Image:Mannheim L-Quadrate.png|L-Quadrate Image:L 1 Mannheim Blick zum Schloss.jpg|L 1 mit Durchblick auf das Mannheimer Schloss Image:Verfuegungsgebaeude Mannheim L7.jpg|Verfügungsgebäude der Universität in L 7 Image:ZEW in L7 Mannheim.jpg|ZEW in L 7 L 1 In L 1 gegenüber dem Schloss stand die Klosterkirche der Augustinerinnen, die hier Mädchen unterrichteten. Später wurde das Kloster in eine Volksschule umgewandelt. Von 1905 bis in die 1920er Jahre waren hier die stadtgeschichtlichen Sammlungen untergebracht. In L 1, 2 steht die Industrie- und Handelskammer Rhein-Neckar. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 2 - Lücke im Text * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 3 In L 3 befand sich das Karmeliterkloster mit einer Kirche. Insgesamt standen so dem Schloss gegenüber vier Kirchen: die Jesuitenkirche, die Sodalitätskirche, die Nonnenkirche und die Karmeliterkirche. Heute steht an dieser Stelle das Finanzamt. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 4 In L 4, 4 stand das Düringersche Palais, das Wohn- und Geschäftshaus des Küfers Heinrich Düringer. Nach dem Verkauf des Gebäudes im Jahr 1919 verfiel das Gebäude und musste in den 1950er Jahren dem funktionalistischen Neubau des Arbeitsgerichts weichen. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 5 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. In den Villen der Quadrate L 5, welche sich direkt an den Ostflügel des Mannheimer Schlosses anschließen, finden sich Universitätseinrichtungen. L 5, 1 ist auch als "Marketingvilla" bekannt, da hier die deutschlandweit renomiertesten Universitätslehrstühle für Marketing ansässig sind. In L 5, 2 steht die Villa des Fabrikanten Konsul Alois Bender. In L 5, 3 steht die Villa des Fabrikanten Paul Giulini. In L 5, 4 steht die Villa des Bankiers Adolph Goldmann, in L 5, 5 die Villa des Beamten Georg Gelb. Den Abschluss der Villen bildet die neugotische Villa des Industriellen Heinrich Vögele in L 5, 6. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 6 L 6 - Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. In L 6 stehen Institute der Universität Mannheim und in L 6, 1 das Polizeipräsidium. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 7 L 7 - Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. In L 7, 1 steht das Zentrum für Europäische Wirtschaftsforschung, eines der führenden wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Forschungsinstitute Deutschlands. Seine Schwerpunkte liegen in der mikroökonomischen und mikroökonometrischen Forschung insbesondere international vergleichender Fragestellungen. Im gleichen Quadrat befindet sich auch das Mannheimer Zentrum für Europäische Sozialforschung (MZES) ist ein 1989 gegründetes interdisziplinäres Forschungsinstitut der Universität Mannheim. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 9 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. L 10 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. L 11 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. L 12 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. L 13 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. In L 13, 17 befindet sich das MEA Mannheim, das Mannheim Research Institute for the Economics of Aging (kurz MEA), auch Mannheimer Forschungsinstitut Ökonomie und demographischer Wandel ist eine der führenden Forschungseinrichtungen für demographische Forschung in Deutschland. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat L 14 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. L 15 Erst nach 1900 eingerichtet. M-Quadrate In den Jahren 1722 bis 1723 ließ hier Kurfürst Karl Philipp die Belderbusch-Kaserne erbauen, die nach dem Übergang an Baden den Namen Dragonerkaserne erhielt. In der Zeit des passiven Widerstandes gegen Frankreich war die Kaserne Auffanglager für Ausgewiesene, meist Eisenbahner. Gleichzeitig war hier die Ludwigshafener Eisenbahndirektion untergebracht. Im Dritten Reich wurde ein Teil der Dragonerkaserne umgebaut und als Hauptquartier der SA benutzt. Image:Mannheim M-Quadrate.png|M-Quadrate Image:Arbeitsagentur iin Mannheim.jpg|Arbeitsagentur in M 3 a Image:Andreasbastion Lauersche Mannheim.jpg|Andreasbastion Image:Kurpfalzgymnasium Mannheim Eingang.jpg|Kurpfalzgymnasium M 1 In M 1, 8 wohnte Karl von Drais, der Erfinder des Laufrads. Das Quadrat M 1 wird auch „Kirchenquadrat" genannt, weil der größte Teil der Gebäude im kirchlichen Besitz ist. Hier befinden sich neben vermieteten Wohn- und Gewerbeflächen zentrale Einrichtungen der Evangelische Kirche in Mannheim. (Dekanat, Kirchenverwaltungsamt etc.). Eine Zeitlang befand sich in M 1, 8 die 1899 gegründete alte Hochschule für Musik. In M 1, 10 wohnte Constanze Weber, die spätere Ehefrau Mozarts, mit ihrer Familie. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat M 2 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat M 3 und M 3 a Das Quadrat M 3 wird durch eine Querstraße in M 3 und M 3a geteilt. In M 3 a befindet sich die Verwaltung des Arbeitsamts und das Berufsinformationszentrum. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat M 4 Bis 1839 lebte Karl von Drais in M 4, 9. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat M 6 Das Quadrat M 6 teilen sich die Lauerschen Gärten und das Kurpfalzgymnasium. In dieser Anlage wurden am 28. März 1945 - einen Tag vor der Übergabe der Stadt an US-Truppen - vier Angestellte der Firma „''Samt und Seide''" wegen des Hissens einer weißen Fahne erschossen. Am 13. August 1952 bemerkten zwei Mannheimer Feuerwerker Feuer in ihrem Wagen, in dem sie Munition transportierten. Sofort fuhren sie aus der belebten Straße in die Lauerschen Gärten, stellten ihr Fahrzeug neben der alten Festungsmauer ab, vertrieben Kinder und Spaziergänger. Dann erst gingen sie selbst in Deckung. Gleich darauf detonierte die Ladung, die ein zwei Quadrate weiter abgestelltes Auto beschädigten. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat M 7 In M 7/8 steht die Landeszentralbank. Der Architekt hatte in seiner Karriere etwa 90 Filialgebäude für die Reichsbank entworfen und dabei häufig lokale Bautraditionen aufgegriffen. Hauptmerkmal des dreigeschossigen Gebäudes ist die mit Muschelkalkstein verkleidete Fassade. Auffallende Details sind die von dem Berliner Bildhauer August Vogel geschaffenen Steinreliefs, die Putten zeigen, welche auf die kaufmännischen Eigenschaften Treue, Fleiß, Wachsamkeit und Reichtum anspielen. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat N-Quadrate Zwischen den N- und O-Quadraten liegt die Kunststraße. Dies ist allerdings nur ein inoffizieller Name. Hier befanden sich die Musikalien- und Kunsthandlungen Sohler, Donnedker, Hasdenteufel und Heckel. Emil Heckel ein Freund Richard Wagners ließ im Jahr 1887 hier die erste Wagnerbüste in Deutschland enthüllen. Image:Mannheim N-Quadrate.png|N-Quadrate Image:Mittelturm des Stadthauses Mannheim.jpg|Stadthaus N 1 Image:Cinemaxx in Mannheim.jpg|Cinemaxx Image:Parkhaus N2 Mannheim Juli 2006.jpg|Parkhaus in N 2 N 1 Das Quadrat N 1, in zentraler Lage der Stadt, nimmt das Mannheimer Stadthaus ein. Beherrschendes Motiv des Stadthauses ist der Mittelturm mit offener Stahlkonstruktion und gläsernem Fahrstuhlschacht, der zu einem Café im obersten Geschoß führt. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat N 2 Gleich neben dem Stadthaus befindet sich ein bemerkenswertes Parkhaus, das im Jahr 1967 zu den fortschrittlichsten seiner Zeit gehörte. Die Autos fahren auf zwei gegenläufigen Einbahnstraßen über Decken, die schiefe Ebenen mit einem Gefälle von 4 Prozent bilden und als Rampen zur Auf- und Abfahrt dienen. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat N 3 Im Dalbergschen Haus in N 3, 4 wohnte der Intendant des Mannheimer Nationaltheaters Freiherr Wolfgang Heribert von Dalberg. Heute befindet sich in diesem Gebäude die Musik- und Kinderabteilung der Stadtbibliothek. N 4 Auf dem so genannten "Gockelsmarkt" (Gockel = Tannenzapfen der Weihnachtsbäume) oder den Kapuzinerplanken befindet sich ein Denkmal des Mannheimer Stadtoriginals Blumepeter, dem von Einheimischen immer wieder Blumen für die Hand spendiert werden. N 5 N 5, 6-7 ist der Standort von engelhorn sports einer Filiale der engelhorn KGaA. Das Quadrat N 5 ist eine jener Flächen, deren Bebauung mehrfach wechselte Im 18. Jahrhundert befand sich hier ein Kapuziner-Kloster, dessen Klostergarten als „Scipiogarten" bis heute erhalten blieb und seinen Namen von der später dort errichteten spätklassizistischen Villa des Kaufmanns und Privatgelehrten Wilhelm Scipio trägt. N 6 In N 6 befindet sich das Heinrich Heimerich Haus, ein Studentenwohnheim des Studierendenwerks Mannheim. N 7 In N 7, 17 steht das größte Mannheimer Kino, das postmoderne CinemaxX, ein spektakulärer Kino-Neubau. Gleich anschließend befindet sich in N 7, 18 das ehemalige Siemenshaus, die heutige Hochschule für Musik und Darstellende Kunst Mannheim. Hauptwerk der Neuen Sachlichkeit wurde das Kaufhaus der Berliner Samt & Seide und Terra AG in N 7 von 1927-30, das von dem Frankfurter Architekten Fritz Nathan geschaffen wurde, das erste Hochhaus in Mannheim. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat O-Quadrate Zwischen den N- und O-Quadraten verlaufen die Planken, die wichtigste Einkaufsstraße der Einkaufsstadt Mannheim. Bild:Mannheim Paradeplatz Stadthaus N1 2005.jpg|Paradeplatz mit Stadthaus Image:Postamt Mannheim 1880.jpg|ehemaliges Postamt in O 2 Image:Grupello-Pyramide Mannheim.jpg|Grupello-Pyramide Image:Paradeplatz Mannheim Planken.jpg|Paradeplatz und Planken O 1 Der Mannheimer Paradeplatz nimmt eine zentrale Stelle in der Stadt ein. Er hat seinen Namen von der historischen Tatsache, dass er zu Zeiten der Kurfürsten für Truppenaufmärsche genutzt wurde. Auf der Mitte des Platzes steht die im Jahr 1743 aufgestellte Grupello-Pyramide, die ursprünglich im Düsseldorfer Schlossgarten und 1711 von Gabriel de Grupello für den Kurfürsten Johann Wilhelm geschaffen wurde. Die Bronzepyramide hat den Namen "Allegorie der herrscherlichen Tugenden" und stellt den Triumph der fürstlichen Tugenden dar. Der Paradeplatz war nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg eine brach liegende Fläche, die wie der Brunnen erst Anfang der 1990er Jahre im Erscheinungsbild der Jahrhundertwende zum 20. Jahrhundert rekonstruiert wurde. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat O 2 Gleich an den Paradeplatz schließt sich in O 2, 1-10 das Postamt an, die bei seiner Einweihung im Jahr 1957 als ein Bauwerk „''der Sachlichkeit, aber auch beschwingten Fröhlichkeit''" gelobt wurde. Die im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstörte alte Post von 1880-82 war ein Neurenaissancebau, der den nördlichen Teil des Quadrats O 2 einnahm, mit der Hauptfassade an den Planken. Der Neubau nimmt das gesamte Quadrat O2 ein und ist zum Paradeplatz hin ausgerichtet. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat O 3 In O 3, 6-7 stand das im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstörte Warenhaus Hirschland, das 1914-17 von Albert Speer sen. als Eisenbetonbau so konstruiert worden war, dass die 800 Quadratmeter große und 7,5 Meter hohe Verkaufshalle im Erdgeschoss ohne Innenstützen ausgeführt werden konnte. An den Planken in O 3, 10 befand sich die Instrumenten- und Musikalienhandlung von Karl Ferdinand Heckel, dessen Sohn, Emil Heckel, gründete als glühender Wagner-Anhänger im Jahr 1871 den ersten Wagnerverein in Deutschland und setzte sich mit hohem Aufwand für die Bayreuther Festspiele ein. O 4 In 0 4, 3 stand das prunkvolle Haus des Architekten Johann Jakob Rischer, das durch seinen üppigen plastischen Schmuckes auffiel. Sein Wohnhaus ging im Jahr 1763 an den Hofkammerrat Wrede über und stand bis zum Jahr 1905. Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat. O 5 Beim Umbau des Verkaufshauses der Bekleidungsfirma Engelhorn & Sturm (heute engelhorn mode im Quadrat), das 1902-03 in 0 5, 4-5, einem Eckgrundstück an den Planken errichtet worden war, wurde die Fassade in den Jahren 1927-28 vollständig von ihrem historistischen Dekor befreit und der Helm des Erkers beseitigt. Die von Bauschmuck befreiten Wände boten neue Möglichkeiten für Werbeaufschriften, so dass die Werbung als gestaltendes Element immer mehr in den Vordergrund rückte. O 6 Zwischen O 6 und O 7, damals noch außerhalb der Stadt, wurde im Jahr Jahr 1820 das Schafott errichtet, auf dem Karl Ludwig Sand enthauptet wurde, der am 23. März 1819 in A2 den russischen Staatsrat August von Kotzebue ermordet hatte. In O 6, 3 fällt die Aluminiumfassade des ehemaligen Teppichhauses Engelhorn durch seine Fassade auf, die bei der Einweihung als „eleganter Akzent an den Planken" gewürdigt wurde. Heute ist sie ein Beispiel der Fassadenkunst der 60er Jahre. In O 6, 7 steht das Geschäftshaus Wempe. O 7 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat |Zum Inhaltsverzeichnis | A- bis D-Qua. | E- bis K-Qua. | L- bis O-Qua. | Von den Planken bis zum Neckar (rechts) Die P'''- bis '''T-Quadrate P-Quadrate Vor den P-Quadraten verlaufen die Mannheimer Planken, die Haupteinkaufsstraße Mannheims. Die Straße zwischen P und Q hat den inoffiziellen Namen „Fressgasse". Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen die Quadrate E 1'''bis' E 7''. Bild:Mannheim P-Quadrate.png|P-Quadrate Image:Mannheim Planken Wasserturm.jpg|Blick auf den Mannheimer Wasserturm Image:Planken Mannheim vom Wasserturm aus 1895.jpg|Planken vor dem Plankendurchbruch Bild:Planken Mannheim Mahnmahl.jpg|Glaskubus vor P 2 P 1 In P 1, 10, an der Stelle, an der heute der Kaufhof steht, befand sich früher das Kaufhaus Schmoller, das von jüdischen Kaufleuten gegründet worden war. Schon wenige Jahre nach seiner Gründung musste das Unternehmen seinen Betrieb einstellen und wechselte im Rahmen der "Arisierungen" 1938 an die Firma Vollmer. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat P 2 Auf den Planken vor P 2 steht eine durchsichtige Gedenkskulptur für die Jüdischen Opfer des Nationalsozialismus in Mannheim, das der Freiburger Künstler Jochen Kitzbihler 2003 gestaltete. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat P 3 Neben der Dresdner Bank, befand sich hier nach 1945 die Kriegsruine einer weiteren Bank: Die Commerz- und Privatbank AG Hamburg-Berlin. Der Neubau in P 3, 1-2 galt als vorbildliches Beispiel eines modernen Geschäftshauses. Das sechsgeschossige kubische Gebäude bringe Sachlichkeit und Funktionalität zum Ausdruck, besitze aber dennoch einen repräsentativen Anspruch, was sich bereits daran zeigt, dass es mit Travertin verkleidet ist. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat P 4 An P 4 befand sich der Plankenabschluss, an dem der Gehweg auf einer Länge von dreißig Metern durch Arkaden überbaut wurde. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat P 5 Die Verbreiterung der Planken in den 1930er Jahren gab Anlass zu einem wichtigen Neubauprojekt. In P 5, 1-4 stand das Defaka. Um den Ausbau der Geschäftsstraße zu fördern, beschloss die Stadt, in den frei gewordenen Quadraten P 5 und P 6 ein Kaufhaus als Niederlassung des Deutschen Familienkaufhauses und ein Bürogebäude mit einer Einkaufspassage zu errichten. Der Gebäudekomplex in P 5 fällt dadurch auf, dass seine Südwestecke durch einen in die Straße vorgezogenen und um ein Geschoss erhöhten Baukörper betont ist. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf jene Stelle, an der die „''engen Planken''" ehemals endeten. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat P 6 Die Quadrate P 5 und P 6 ragten in die Straße hinein und bildeten die so genannten „''Engen Planken''". Der Plankenhof in P 6 ist ein strenger kubischer Bau, der durch den Plankendurchbruch im jahr 1936 entstand. Der Ankauf des Eckhauses P 6, 20 wurde 1911 mit der Begründung abgelehnt, der Plankendurchbruch sei "privater Initiative zu überlassen". * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat P 7 In P 7, 5-7 zwischen den Planken und der Fressgasse wurde in den Jahren 1955-57 die ÖVA-Passage eingerichtet. Sie hat ihren Namen von dem Geschäftshaus der Öffentlichen Versicherungsanstalt (heute: SV SparkassenVersicherungen) und verbindet Planken und Fressgasse miteinander. Die Passage gliedert sie sich dabei in zwei Arme auf, die in einer Kurve durch das Gebäude leiten und sich an der Fressgasse treffen. Eine weitere Passage ist die Kurfürsten-Passage in P 7, 24. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat Q-Quadrate Image:Mannheim Q-Quadrate.png|Q-Quadrate Image:Zucht- Irren- und Waisenhaus Mannheim Q6 1782 von Gebr Klauber.jpg|"Zucht-, Irren- und Waisenhaus" Image:Q 4 11 Mannheim.jpg|Q 4, 11 Image:Q 6 Mannheim.jpg|Q 6 Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen in dieser Linie die Quadrate 'F 1'bis F 7'. Q 1 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim ''Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Q 2 In einem Bericht über die Reichspogromnacht schreibt die Mannheimer Lokalpresse am 9. November 1938: :"Als gestern abend durch die Rundfunknachrichten bekannt wurde, daß das Befinden des von einem jüdischen Mordbuben überfallenen deutschen Legationssekretärs weiterhin ernst sei, kam es vor der Mannheimer „Mauschelzentrale“ in Q 2, zu Ansammlungen empörter deutscher Volksgenossen gegen die systematischen Anschläge dieses internationalen Gesindels auf deutsche Männer im Ausland. :Als sich am Eingang des Lokals einige Hebräer provozierend und frech dagegen aufführten, kam es durch einen spazierstockfuchtelnden Juden, der eine drohende Haltung einnahm, zu Schlägereien. Da außerdem noch weiterer Zuzug aus der Wirtschaft zu erwarten war und sich dabei leicht ein unnötiger Lärm entwickeln konnte, der die Uebertragung der Führerrede, die aus einer Wohnung des Quadrates Q 3 auf die Straße gegeben wurde, gestört hätte, wurde kurzerhand das Lokal geräumt." Zitiert nach einem Faksimile in: Sich erinnern. Reichspogrom November 1938 in Mannheim. Mannheim 1988 Q 3 Q 4 In Q 4, 11 wurde im Jahr 1776 die Brauerei Habereckl gegründet, die 1933 hier einen neuen Lagerkeller mit einem Fassungsvermögen von 4.000 Hektolitern baute und 1936-37 ein neues neue Sudhaus im Innenhof errichtete, der auf Grund der beengten Grundstücksverhältnisse als 42 Meter hoher Turm ausgeführt wurde. Dieser Habereckl-Turm wurde im Jahr 1984 abgerissen, nachdem die Brauerei zwei Jahre zuvor von Binding übernommen und die Produktion in Mannheim eingestellt worden war. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Q 5 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat Q 5 Q 6 In Q 6 lag das Landesgefängnis, das 1749 unter Kurfürst Karl Theodor als "Mannheimer Zucht-, Irren- und Waisenhaus" gegründet wurde. In diesem Gefängnis waren neben Verbrechern eben auch Geisteskranke und Waisen eingesperrt. Über die Bedingungen in der Umgebung schrieb der damalige Amtssarzt Dr. F. A. Mai: :„''Das hiesige Zucht- und Waisenhaus liegt in einer Nachbarschaft, welche sehr wenig für die Gesundheit der Inwohner verspricht. Gegen Sonnenuntergang duften die stinkenden Stadtgräben und ein sehr bevölkerter Gottesacker allerliebste Düfte aus. Hier sind die Arbeits-, Schlaf- und Krankenzimmer angebracht. Gegen Mitternacht und Sonnenuntergang sind zahlreiche Mistgruben und Schweineställe angebauet, welche natürlich den umliegenden Dunstkreis sehr verbessern. Der einzige Ort, wo noch von Mittag frische Luft zudringen konnte, wurde verwichenen Sommer mit einem sehr hohen Scheunenbau zugebaut, damit ja keine frische Luft in diesen Kerker einwehen möge." * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim ''Artikel zu diesem Quadrat Q 7 In Q 7,10 befand sich das kleine Elisabethbad ein Volksbad mit Schwimmbassin. Es war eines von sechs Volksbädern, die die Stadt Mannheim als Wohlfahrtseinrichtungen für die Arbeiterbevölkerung eingerichtet hatte. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zu diesem Quadrat R-Quadrate Image:Mannheim R-Quadrate.png|R-Quadrate Image:R 3 Mannheimer Abendakademie.jpg|Mannheimer Abendakademie in R 3 Image:Konkordienkirche Mannheim Mittelturm.jpg|Mittelturm der Konkordienkirche Image:Mannheim-IDS.jpg|Institut für Deutsche Sprache Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen in dieser Linie die Quadrate G 1 bis''' G 7'. R 1 Im Haus R1, 1, dem so genannten Casino-Gebäude zog am 14. November 1720 Kurfürst Karl Philipp ein, nachdem er Heidelberg verlassen hatte und die Residenz nach Mannheim verlegt hatte. In diesem Haus wohnte auch am 6. August 1730 der Preußenkönig Friedrich Wilhelm I. mit seinem Sohn, dem späteren Großen Fritz. Kurz zuvor hatte dem König ein Page von dem am Tag zuvor versuchten Fluchtversuch des Kronprinzen berichtet. Nachfolgebau des im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstörten klassizistischen Palais Bassermann in R 1, 4-6 wurde im Jahr 1958 das Verlagsgebäude des Mannheimer Morgens mit einer weißen Lochfassade, die im Kontrast zur übrigen Bebauung steht. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim ''Artikel zu diesem Quadrat R 2 In R 2, 1-2 steht die Konkordienkirche, eine ehemalige Doppelkirche mit Mittelturmfassade, deren zweite Hälfte heute die Mozart-Schule einnimmt. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat R 3 In R 3, 13 - 15 befindet sich die Mannheimer Abendakademie, einer Bildungseinsrichtung mit 50 fest angestellten und über 1.200 freien Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern, die im Jahr 1899 gegründet wurde und den Volkshochschulen in anderen Städten gleichzusetzen ist. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat R 4 * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat R 5 In R 5, 6-9 befindet sich das Institut für Deutsche Sprache (IDS). Das Institut für Deutsche Sprache ist eine Stiftung des bürgerlichen Rechts, die sich der Sprachforschung widmet. Ziel ist es, die deutsche Sprache in ihrem gegenwärtigen Gebrauch und in ihrer neueren Geschichte wissenschaftlich zu erforschen und zu dokumentieren. Vorher befand sich in diesem Gebäude das Allgemeine Krankenhaus. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat R 6 Die schräg angelegte Straßen bei R 6 deutet auf den ehemaligen Verlauf der Festungsmauern hin. Hier stößt man bei Bauarbeiten auf Festungsreste. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat R 7 Einen Teil des Quadrats R 7 nimmt der Lamey-Garten ein. Der Garten ist benannt nach Andreas Lamey, der zusammen mit Maillot de la Treille eine Bibliothek mit etwa 70.000 Bänden führte, deren Benutzung jedem/r offen stand. In diesem Quadrat errichteten die Mannheimer Architekten Ferdinand und Heinrich Mündel in den Jahren 1955 bis 1957 im Auftrag es Spar-und Bauverein Mannheim ein Wohnhochhaus. * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat S-Quadrate Image:Mannheim S-Quadrate.png|S-Quadrate Image:S 5 Mannheim.jpg|Wohnhäuser in S 5 Image:Aldi Minimal S-Quadrate in Mannheim.jpg|Supermärkte Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen in dieser Linie die Quadrate H 1 bis''' H 7'. S 1 S 2 S 3 In S 3 befand sich nach der Verlegung aus N 6 das Wöchnerinnen-Asyl, das einen so schlechten Ruf hatte, dass man es "''die Höll" nannte. Aus diesem Wöchnerinnen-Asyl ging nach der Verlegung nach Heidelberg im Jahr 1805 die Frauenklinik der Universität Heidelberg hervor. In einer Zweizimmerwohnung in S 3, 10 hatte das 1899 gegründete Mannheimer Arbeitersekretariat seinen Sitz. Es wurde eingerichtet, um der Zersplitterung unter den Gewerkschaften vorzubeugen, denn im Jahr 1904 gab es in der Stadt 41 gewerkschaftliche Berufsorganisationen. 1922 hatte das Ortskartell Mannheim über 40.000 Mitglieder und so zog der ADGB in ein ehemaliges Gasthaus in P 4, 4-5 um. S 4 Die Wohnanlagen der Gemeinnützigen Baugesellschaft in S 4 / S 5 entstanden als parallel gestellte Zeilen. 1914 wies die renommierte Fachzeitschrift „''Deutsche Bauhütte''“ auf mehrere Mannheimer Neubauten hin, darunter auf das von den Architekten Batz & Baumüller entworfene Mietshaus in S 4. Das viergeschossige Gebäude mit seiner Sandsteinfassade galt als Beweis für das Streben der heimischen Baukünstler nach einer guten Gestaltung. S 5 S 6 T-Quadrate Image:Mannheim T-Quadrate.png|T-Quadrate Image:Warenhaus Sigmund Kander Mannheim T1 1902.jpg|"Glaspalast" Image:T 1 in Mannheim.jpg|T 1 Image:T 6 33 Mannheim Automobil.jpg|Erinnerung an das erste Automobil in T 6, 33 Jenseits der ''Breiten Straße'' (offiziell Kurpfalzstr.)) folgen in dieser T-Linie die Quadrate "I 1" bis"' I 7'". T 1 Im Haus T 1, 1 stand das Gasthaus „''Zum silbernen Anker''", in dem Johann Philipp Zeller im Jahr 1859 den Mannheimer Altertumsverein gründete. Dessen Bestände bildeten den Grundbestand des späteren Reißmuseums. Im Jahr 1900 wurde an gleicher Stelle das Kaufhaus Kander, das erste Warenhaus in Mannheim gegründet. Es hatte den Spitznamen „Glaspalast", weil die Wände fast gänzlich aus Glas bestanden. In T1, 1–3 befand sich von 1990 an das Medienhaus Prinz, das im Jahr 2001 geschlossen wurde. T 2 T 3 T 4 In T 4 stand ein Teil der ehemaligen Sickingerschule, einer Hauptschule mit Werkrealschule, die am 27. Juli 2011 geschlossen wurde. Durch die Zusammenlegung von zwei Quadraten sollte innerhalb der City eine aufgelockerte Gebäudegruppe gestaltet werden. Damit kam ein städteplanerisches Konzept der Nachkriegszeit zum Tragen, das den strengen barocken Innenstadtgrundriss auflösen wollte, ein Gedanke, der später wieder aufgegeben wurde. T 5 In T 5 stand der zweite Teil der Sickinger-Schule. T 6 Im Haus T 6, 11 (heute T 6, 33) baute Carl Benz sein erstes Automobil. Zusammen mit den Mechaniker August Ritter kauft er 1871 das Grundstück T 6, 11 mit einem Holzschuppen und nennt das Unternehmen "Carl Benz und August Ritter, mechanische Werkstätte". U-Quadrate Image:Mannheim U-Quadrate.png|U-Quadrate Image:U 1 in Mannheim.jpg|U 1 Image:Spielplatz Herschelbad Mannheim.jpg|Platz vor dem Herschelbad Image:Gothein-Schule Mannheim.jpg|Gothein-Schule U 1 U 2 In U 2 befinden sich die ehemalige Friedrichsschule, jetzt Eberhard-Gothein-Schule (die so genannte "U-Schule", eine berufsbildende Schule), und die Maria-Montessori-Schule. Eberhard Gothein war ein Kulturhistoriker und Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, der 1904 als Nachfolger von Max Webers den Lehrstuhl für Nationalökonomie in Heidelberg übernahm. Der Platz zwischen den beiden Schulen heißt Herschelplatz nach dem Stifter des Herschel-Bades im Quadrat U 3. U 3 Im Jahr 1905 stiftete der Mannheimer Stadtrat Bernhard Herschel 500.000 Mark für den Bau eines Bades, des so genannten Herschel-Bades. 1911 wurde durch den Umzug der Hauptfeuerwache das Quadrat U 3 frei wurde. Das in neu-barockem Stil ausgeführte Hallenbad ist eines der Hauptwerke des Jugendstils in Mannheim. Wegen der Zerstörung im Zweiten Weltkrieg und des Verzichts auf eine originalgetreue Rekonstruktion ist das heutige Erscheinungsbild allerdings stark beeinträchtigt. U 4 -Lücke U 5 -Lücke U 6 -Lücke * Weiteres siehe evtl. beim Artikel zum Quadrat Siehe auch * Weitere Bilder finden sich in dem Beitrag Bilder zu den Mannheimer Quadraten Doppelquadrate Von der Logik der Quadrataufteilung der Stadt nehmen mehrere die Fläche von zwei Quadraten ein — tragen aber eine einzige Buchstaben/Ziffern-Kombination. Dadurch kommt das Schachbrettmuster bei der Bennenung besonders an den Rändern der Innenstadt etwas durcheinander. Solche "Doppelquadrate" sind: A 5, B 6, die Quadrate in der jeweiligen 7. Reihe und bei den Quadraten mit den Buchstaben K und U. Ein weiterer Sonderfall sind J 4 und J 5 weil sie nicht durch eine Straße getrennt sind (Sitz des Zentralinstituts für seelische Gesundheit). Quadrate außerhalb der Ringstraßen Die Kurznamen gibt es auch bei einigen Quadrate außerhalb der Ringstraßen. * Die Quadrate neben dem Schloss. * Einige Quadrate im Jungbusch. ---- Weblinks * Quadrat Kategorie:Innenstadt (Mannheim) Kategorie:Mannheimer Quadrat